Legend of Zelda: The Truth or Dare!
by Sy Kage
Summary: Hi! I'm Sy, your host of the Truth or Dare game! Link and the other Swords get together for a little game of Truth or Dare...
1. Chapter 1

Link lay in his bed, reading a fanfic on his laptop.

'_What will happen if you let a Pokemon write a fanfic' _he read.

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the door if his tree house. "Link!"

Link jumped up and closed his laptop as he slid down the ladder.

Once he got down, he was greeted by a large crowd.

Link saw Red, Purple, Blue, Zelda and Navi.

"What's all this for?" asked Link out of his curious mind.

"Oh y'know. Just thought we might have a little celebration for destroying Ganondorf!" said Zelda.

"Okay then, where at?" Link was filled with questions once again.

"Hey listen!" called Navi. "We should go to the room underneath the tree house!"

"I have a what?" asked Link, keeping his chain of questions flowing.

"Follow me!" said Navi. And so the group did.

Navi had lead them to a suitable room for a party.

It had a small disco ball, fancy colored walls and a table and chairs.

"This seems nice." Blue looked around, impressed with Navi's findings. "How did you know it was here?"

Navi stayed silent.

Everyone turned away and sat on the chairs.

"What now?" said Red with annoyance in his tone.

"Hey listen!" called Navi. "What should we do now?"

Everyone looked up at Navi, they had witnessed her ignorance before.

Everyone let out a sigh.

Suddenly, a pair of wings appeared above the table.

As the wings unraveled, a small Deku scrub holding an ocarina appeared and dropped onto the table.

"Hi there!" called the Deku. "My name is Sy! And I am going to help you!"

The group stared at the scrub, wondering why he was here.

"I am going to be your host for Truth or Dare!" said Sy as he put the ocarina in the pocket of his hood.

Sy took off the mask, transforming into a young boy. "Here are the rules."

"**All Truths and Dares must be answered,**

**The host is allowed to receive dares and truths,**

**You may have the dares consist of anything, dangerous things included,**

**Dangerous dares can bring injuries, as long as there is no certain death,**

**Everyone must obey the host's orders.**"

Everyone shook their heads in understanding.

"How's it gonna work?" asked Purple.

"**Navi and any other fairies will go out to look for reviews containing dares and truths, comments on the story may come in aswell.**"

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Link, still continuing to grow his chain of questions.

"Nothing!" said Navi as she flew out of the window.

"Send us dares and truths!" called out Sy to the audience.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's taking awhile," Zelda said hesitantly.

"I know, but it's worth it...I think." Link shrugged.

Suddenly, Navi flew back into the room, with envelopes floating around her.

"Hey, listen!" called Navi. "I got the reviews!"

Everyone cheered as Navi passed the letters into Sy's hand.

"Here goes nothing," said Sy as he opened the first one.

"Oh, it's by Kage no Tamashi!"

**Dares:  
Purple, Throw kunai at Sy Kage!**

As Purple took took the small knife out of the air, Sy hesitated.

"I'm not sure about this..." he said.

"**TOO BAD!**" a voice echoed through the room.

Purple threw the kunai at Sy.

"Ow?" Sy fell to the floor, getting up soon after.

"Next?" asked Link.

**All, throw kunai at Sy Kage! Twice and a hp half times!**

"Why me?" pleaded Sy, as the knives stuck into his arm.

"Sorry!" called Zelda.

**Sy Kage, jump into BEN's room... Be warned we bite!**

"We?" asked Sy as Link played the song of unhealing, opening up a door.

Sy jumped in. "Help me!"

"Next?" asked Blue.

**Truths.**  
**Sy, why? Just why?**

Sy was able to call out while being chased by BEN. "I don't know!"

**Purple, why purple?**

Purple shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

**Navi, why you Still live!?**

Navi called out, "I'm a fairy, dumbutt."

**All, I like trains.**

"Wait, what?" asked Zelda.

Sy was thrown out of the room, the door locked up.

"Some of your things were removed, Kage, for not actually having to do with anything."

Sy stood up on the table, and read out the next letter.

**Link: dare; rob the second largest bank in hyrule using only a ballpoint pen.**

**Zelda: dare; provide the pen**

Blue gave a giggle as he asked Zelda, "Are there any chickens?"

"Of course," Zelda replied. "All the banks of Hyrule are guarded by chickens. Oh and, Link, here."

Zelda passed Link the ballpoint pen.

Link gave a groan, but then used the song of soaring to get to the bank.

* * *

**AT THE BANK!**

Link attempted to climb over the fence, but was soon greeted by the chickens.

"Buck, BUCK!" they yelled.

Link fell of the gate in fear, then tried to stab the animals with his pen.

* * *

"Let's just say it didn't work." Link was covered in bruises and back on the chair in his tree house.

**Navi: dare; go three sentences with out saying " hey," or "listen".**

Navi coughed. "I'll try!"

"Wait, ermahgerd, this is my second sentence!"

Everyone stared intently at Navi, could she actually do it?

"Hey listen!" called Navi. "I almost did it!"

Everyone let out a large sigh.

"It was close." Zelda looked around at everyone. "It was close."

"Send us more truths and dares!" called Sy, jumping up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

Navi flew back down into the underground room, more letters floating around her.

"Hey, listen!" she called. "I have more reviews!"

Sy pulled down the envelopes, opening them up.

"Here goes nothing," he says quietly.

"It's Kage no Tamashi, again." Navi gave a small flicker.

**Dares**

**All, THROW THOSE KUNAI AT SY!**  
**Sy, don't dodge...**

"AGAIN?!" yelled Sy.

Red used his magic to create the knives, then handed them around.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not really..." Sy hesitated.

"Go!" Everyone threw their kunai at Sy.

Sy fell onto the floor, and let out a small mumble. "Next?"

**Navi, watch all 10 hours... Of this**

Navi put on her tiny earphones and listened to the 10 Hours of Zelda Dubstep.

"Oh em gee!" Navi yelled.

"Next?" Sy called out, still on the floor.

**Link, Go get me a katana...**

"Okay?" Link said.

Link returned with a katana in his hand, and threw it at the roof.

It disappeared.

"Next?" Sy finally got up, blood still leaking from the kunai.

**Truths!  
All colored, why that color for you tunics?**

"Green, because I'm Link!" said Link.

"Purple, I'm a thief. Thieves hunt in the shadows!"

"Blue, I use bombs. Bombs are always blue in Hyrule!"

Red, imma wizard! I play with fire!"

**Sy, why do you not include me in this!**

"Umm, you can be in next chapter as a visitor! So guys, next time send truths and dares for Kage no Tamashi aswell!" Sy said.

**Ben, How's Sy behaving...**

Ben appeared in a series of flames and said, "He's good." Ben disappears.

**Sy, does this hurt? *Bites Sy***

"Well, considering I have a bunch of knives stabbed in me, yes?" Sy said hesitantly.

**Japanese Link, Translate my username...**

"I'm Japanese?" Link asked.

"I think he means Tingle..." Sy tilted his head to Tingle.

"Hello!" Tingle gave a wave. "You're name in Japanese means..."

Tingle started rummaging through some papers.

"Soul of the Shadow!" Tingle started jumping around, then exploded.

Sy opened up the next letter.

**Link: truth; if you could choose how you will die, how would you die?(natural causes does not count)**

"Well, probably fighting the Majora Child face to face. I would die as a soldier!" Link made a heroic stance.

**Sy: truth; red or blue, who deserves a kracken?**

"Well, Blue did blow up my house so..."

Red gave a snigger. "Someone's in trouble."

"Shut up..." Blue nudged Red.

**Purple: dare; dodge chickens for ten minutes.**

Purple shrugged. "I'm used to this stuff."

Purple jumped onto the field.

**Zelda: dare; RELEASE THE CHICKENS!**

"Sorry!" Zelda called as the chickens came flying at purple.

Purple started dodging in a 'fabulous' way.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" And then he got hit in the face...

"Send us dares!" called Sy. "Some for Kage no Tamashi aswell even!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Longest Yet!

Everyone stared intently up at the window above.

It was taking some time, where was Navi?

Suddenly, the blue fairy winded through the hole.

"Where have you been?" yelled Zelda. "As a princess, I demand to know!"

"Well, we've gotten more reviews than usual, and I had to make room fo-"

"Room for what?" asked Link.

"This fat-ass!" Navi threw down another boy.

He seemed around Sy's age, but was quite taller than him.

"Kage!" yelled Sy.

Everyone noticed something on Kage's back.

"What's that?" asked the extremely curious Link we all know and love.

"The katana you gave me..." Kage gave a sigh, realizing how extremely dumb the Swords were.

"Hey listen!" called Navi. "We should get to reading the reviews!"

"Right." Sy watched as Navi passed the envelopes to Kage.

He opened up the first one. "It's by me!"

**DARES!  
Me! THROW SHURIKENS AT SY KAGE!  
Sy Kage! DON'T DODGE!**

"Okay, I understand that this is meant to be funny, but again!?" Sy yelled.

"Look at chapter one, all dares must be done." Kage sniggered.

"Fine!" Sy said as the shurikens dug into his skin.

**All: THROW KUNAIS AND SHURIKENS AT SY!**

Sy started crying as the many sharp blades impaled him.

**Me! Kill NAVI!**

"Imma fairy, dumbutt," Navi repeated.

**All: Kill Navi!**

"I said I'm a fairy!" Navi yelled.

**Navi: DIE! *Takes away Fairy abilities***

"Oh." Navi exploded into oblivion, just like Tingle did.

"It's JAPANESE LINK!" yelled Kage. "NOT TINGLE!"

**Me: Jump into this lava lake!**

"Well, alright?" Kage said as he was pushed by Ben into the lake of flames.

"A gift from me!" he yelled, as he scuttled off.

**TRUTHS!  
Me: PICK WHO DIES!**

Kage jumped out of the lake.

"Navi! Like I wanted!" he yelled.

**Twilight Wolf, Wheres Midna?**

Everyone gasped as the wolf walked in.

"I'm a character now? I can receive dares!" he yelled.

"Anyways, Midna's right here," he said as the imp flew out from behind him.

**Ben: Are you even a true character?**

"Yea, I guess."

**Tatl: Why did you go with Skull Kid?**

The yellow sprite flew in, replacing Navi along with Midna.

"Umm, to be with my brother?"

**Wind Waker Link, Trade you for Majora's Mask Link?**

"We already have BEN," said Link as he tilted his head to BEN.

**Ben: Why are you still here?**

"To push you into more lava lakes!" BEN started doing a dance.

**Me: Why do I make this this long?**

"I don't know." Kage shrugged.

Tatl passed Sy the next envelope.

"Here we go," said Sy as he opened it up.

**Link: dare; test this, wearing the red tunic over the blue tunic will let you breath under lava**

"Alright" said Link as he suddenly died, and then respawned.

**Zelda: truth; should link get financial compensation(get paid) for saving hyrule**

"No, I need money for my makeup." Zelda seemed concerned about her money.

**Colors(excluding green): truth; how would you die**

"As I'm a thief, I'd die on a spy mission."

"As I'm a bombs expert, I'd accidentally blow myself up."

"As I'm a wizard, I'd turn myself into a sheep and get eaten by Wolf Link."

**Navi: dare; destroy the destroyer of worlds**

"Navi is kinda not here..." Sy turned to the remains of their fairy friend.

Link then opened up the last envelope.

"Sy! It's by spider76148!"

"Really?!" yelled Sy.

**i dare link (green) turn to a pink fluffy unicorn and dance on a rainbow**

"No no no no..." Link backed away from Red, who had his magic ready.

"Too bad!" The magic struck Link turning him into Fluffle Puff and transporting him onto a rainbow.

_Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows..._

"Save me from the torture!" yelled Link.

"Well, that's all folks!" said Kage.

"Send us more reviews for next time!" said Sy.

**Link, Red, Blue, Purple, Zelda, Midna, Wolf Link, Tatl, Sy and Kage are all the people who can do dares and truths!**

"Wait!" called out a familiar voice.

A final envelope rose from Navi's remains.

"It's the last one for this chapter..."

**Dare: Zelda, Link, and Navi, do Smosh's Legend of Zelda rap! (You may need Gannondorf for this)**

The theme song suddenly started playing, and rap music kicked in.

Ganondorf appeared, and stood over with Link, Zelda and Navi's remains.

"Ya my name is Link man, I'm more well known than Lil Wayne! You thought my name was Zelda, well that's a BLEEPING girl's name!"

Sy, Kage, Midna, Tatl, Midna, Wolf Link, Purple, Blue and Red all stood in amazement as the four started rapping.

Even Navi was singing, somehow...

Once they were done, Link read out the next dare.

**Link: stay handcuffed to BEN for a chapter!**

Kage attached the handcuffs to Ben and Link.

"You're mine now..." said BEN in a deep voice.

A shiver went down Link's spine.

"Well, that's all for now! Remember the people you can send stuff to are:

**Link, Red, Blue, Purple, Zelda, Midna, Wolf Link, Tatl, Sy and Kage (and Gannondorf, if you can count him.)!**"


	5. Chapter 5 - FOR ZEROWOLFWRITER

Midna and Tatl flew in, HUGE piles of envelopes in their hands.

"What is it with the spam?" said Kage.

"We got spammed," Midna sighed.

"Well, pass it over!" Sy yelled.

Tatl passed Sy the envelopes, but there was one that stood out from the rest.

Sy opened it up, and had a quick read through.

"Cookies you say?" said Sy in a formal tone. "Well, let's do it."

"Okay, ZeroWolfWriter, what are you up to?" said Midna, glancing at the review.

"Nothing!" yelled Sy, hiding away the review.

**(I hope this applies to all characters.)**

Dares:

Link: I dare you to rebuild the Twilight Mirror and tell Midna that you love her! 

"Midna is right here..." Link quickly glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the magical imp.

"So, do it!" Midna gave a chuckle.

"I... Love you?" Link hesitated.

"Meh, good enough."

**Link: I dare you to send me a picture of Midna. Both Imp and True form. If you die, then you didn't try hard enough. **

"Okay!" Link quickly snapped a photo of our favorite little imp.

"And the next part?" Midna laughed. She enjoyed watching Link try.

Link jumped up onto Midna's head, trying to pull the piece of stone off her.

Midna simply giggled, and slapped him with the flames under the stone.

**Link: Explain the Zelda Timeline!**

"Uhh..." Link hesitated. "Blah blah blah, something to do with Demise and Ghirahim, blah blah?"

"Ehem," Zelda blurted. "I think he means-"

**122 YEARS LATER!**

"-And then Link came to save me, and went on all these adventures!"

"Well, that's another dare ticked off..." Sy marked off one of Zelda's dares.

**Link: I dare you to make out with the Great Fairy! In front of your crush!**

Link used the song of healing and was transported to a nearby temple, Zelda following.

"Hello there, Hero of Time!" called the Great Fairy, her hands under her chin.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" said Link, pushing Zelda out of the way.

"Link!" called Zelda.

**Link: I dare you to drink (milk) for every time you said 'Well excuuuuuuuse, Princess!'.**

Zelda passed Link a bottle.

Link gave a sigh, but then started drinking up the milk inside.

"Anyways, Great Fairy," Link hesitated, Zelda right behind him.

"Yes?"

"I... Well," Link began whispering. "This is a dare, don't take it seriously."

Zelda started tapping her feet in annoyance.

"I love you." Link started running off back to the tree house.

**Link: Give me the Triforce for a while!**

While running, Link cut his hand off, throwing it back at the temple.

**Link: Give me the Master Sword!**

Link, holding the sword in which he used to cut his hand off, threw that also back at the temple.

Arriving at the tree house, Link and Zelda let out a huge sigh.

"Well, that's done for me," Link said.

"I think not..." Ben poked his head out from behind Link's shoulder.

"Crap!" Link had forgotten he was meant to be tied to Ben for a whole chapter.

**Zelda: I dare you to kiss Midna!**

Midna leaned in, awaiting her kiss.

"Uhh, as a princess, I would rather not," said Zelda, backing away.

"A dare's a dare," muttered Sy, playing punchies with Kage.

Zelda gave a small peck at Midna's lips, then turning back and running away.

**Zelda: Give me the Triforce of Wisdom!**

"Ugh." Zelda sighed. "FINE!"

**Zelda: Get kidnapped, have Link rescue you, and reward him properly! I mean, come on! He went through dungeons and temples for you! Give him a real reward!**

Zelda walked up to Gannon, tapping his shoulder.

"Take me again. You know you want it!"

Gannondorf-

"GANNONDORK!" yelled Kage.

GannonDORK grabbed Zelda, and ran off to his castle.

**SOME MILLION DUNGEONS AND SIDEQUESTS LATER.**

"Okay," said Link. "What is my reward!?"

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" yelled Sy from the back.

Link grabbed Zelda by the hand, and ran into a cupboard.

"Let's move away from that now..." Sy walked up to the audience, and covered their ears.

**Zelda: Stop getting kidnapped so often!**

Zelda was thrown out of the cupboard, Link laying beside her.

"Okay," she said between deep breaths.

**Zelda: Fight Gannon! You're capable of fighting, or at least helping, as you shoot WW Ganon with Light Arrows!**

Kage threw Zelda his katana, and watched as she sliced Gannon's head clean off his shoulders.

**Zelda: Give me Impa's (From OOT and SS) number!**

Zelda took out a piece of paper, and started scribbling down on it.

'_001 223 911_' Zelda handed the piece of paper to Sy, who passed it to Red, who used his magic to send it to ZeroWolfWriter.

**Zelda: Give me your number. ;)**

"6104 006 199!" Zelda yelled, annoyed by the reviewer's continuous requests.

**Zelda: Dare you to pants Link!**

"That's gonna be kinda hard, since he wears tights," Zelda sighed. "Besides, I don't wanna see his Deku nuts."

**Zelda: Try and beat GLaDOS in a battle of wits. (GLaDOS is from Portal)**

The mechanical menace stretched out from the roof. "Are you ready for my math quiz?"

"Yes!" said Zelda.

Sy took out a card, reading out the contents.

"What is 298-"

He suddenly stopped and flipped cards.

"What is two plus two?"

"Easy, the answer is 7 plus 1 minus 2 times 7 minus-"

GLaDOS kept the mathematical chain flowing. She was overthinking, like all smart people like me do.

"Four?" Zelda said, hoping she was right.

"CORRECT!" yelled Sy, Zelda clapping in joy as the robot exploded.

**Zelda: Since you have the Triforce of Wisdom, explain the timeline. **

"I already did!" she yelled. "And anyways, I gave it to you!"

**Zelda: Tell us your darkest secret. **

"I-i-i-" Zelda hesitated. "I used to date Skull Kid!"

**Truth:**

Link: Where do you keep the stuff while on your quest? (Game). 

"Well, I keep everything with the fairies, but my Deku nuts are up-"

Sy, again, blocked the audience's ears.

**Link: Throughout your quest (games), why do you not have the older stuff?**

"Nintendo burns them..." Link sighed.

**Link: Do you like Navi? If no, DO NOT say that she is annoying! **

Link looked around before blurting out the answer. "No..."

**Link: What do you think of the Gerudos?**

"Evil!"

**Link: If you had a choice, which would you pick? A harem of Gerudos but had to give up the Triforce of Curage to Gannon or be super strong and do anything! (Exept getting with someone.)**

"Um, being super strong?"

**Link: Why does the companions leave you? :(**

"Oh, they're just real idiots."

**Zelda: During Twilight Princess, when Wolf Link came to visit you, and the Twilight was around, why didn't you turn into a spirit?**

"I'm a goddess?"

**Zelda: In OOT, were you encouraging Cross-Dressing while being Sheik?**

"I don't know. Was I?"

**Zelda: What do you do when you get kidnap by Gannon?**

"He just gets me to twerk for him, then ties me up."

**Zelda: Why don't you put up more of a fight?**

"Because, I normally don't get to twerk in the castle walls."

**Zelda: tell us your number. (A dare so you HAVE TO. :p)**

"I ALREADY _BLEEP_ING DID!"

**Zelda: What did you think of (Skyward Sword) Impa? **

"I'm a little jealous..."

**Zelda: If you were, or already am, a lesbian, who would you be with and why? (Any girls.)**

"Midna?" Midna gave a strange look at the Hylian.

**Zelda: Know Peach? :3**

"YOU MEAN THE _BLEEP_ING ASS HOLE TRYING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION!?"

**Sheik: ...Where do you keep that Harp?! O.o**

"Somewhere you don't need to know." The blonde crossed her arms.

**Gannon: What do you do to Zelda while you have her locked away in the tower? **

"She twerks for meh!"

**Gannon: Was Zant like your servant or something?**

"Nah, he just likes to hang around with meh."

**Gannon: Why do you want the Courage and Wisdom so much?**

"With all the pieces of the triforce, I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST DEITY EVER!"

**Gannon: Mind giving me the Power of the Triforce? :3**

"Yes?"

**Navi: Have a muffin! :) *Offers a muffin* (Watch Xana's OOT to understand)  
Navi: Sing the 'Muffin' song! :3  
Navi: Go to link! He misses you! Be his fairy!  
Navi: Never die or be harmed by anyone or anything for the next three chapters! You're awesome and don't need 'Navi-Haters'. If there are any dares that has you getting hurt, send the Dare to Death Mountain and OBLERATE the person that dared you to get hurt.  
Navi: you're awesome! **

Navi's corpse gave a shake.

The muffin song suddenly started playing.

"Well that's all for now!" said Sy. "Anyone else that didn't get a turn so far, it's because..."

A cookie appeared in the sky and fell into Sy's hands.

"I was offered a cookie!" he said through chewing the cookie.


End file.
